Jack Noir (Beta)
Summary Jack Noir is an Agent of Derse who appears in every session of Sburb. He oversees various affairs of the kingdom and does all of the most important and most tedious paperwork, and is the direct subordinate of the King and Queen. In the kids' session, he slew the Queen, and soon after, the King, declaring himself as the Sovereign Slayer and wreaking havoc on the Medium. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | High 4-C | At least 2-A, possibly High 2-A Name: Jack Noir, Bec Noir, the Sovereign Slayer, the Cancer, the Demon, Dog Jack, Beta Jack Origin: Homestuck Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dersite Agent, Renegade Pawn, Final Boss Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Substanance (Types 1 and 2), Acausality (Type 1), 4th Wall Awarness, Resistance to Pain, Radioactivity, and Posion Manipulation | Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, True Flight, master swordsman, Fire Manipulation, ability to summon the Red Miles | All previous abilities greatly enhanced, Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Duplication, Attack Reflection, Energy Projection, Extrasensory Projection, Matter Manipulation, Invulnerability, Immortality, Spatial Manipulation, Intangibility, Resistance to Heat, Space-Time Manipulation (Adagio Redshift did nothing on him) and Time Stop (Beings prototyped with Becquerel can't be affected by Fear no Anvil's time stop.) Attack Potency: Island level '(Should be somewhat comparable to Dave, who did this. Comparable to Rose, who lifted an entire island) | '''Large Star level '(Should be at least comparable to Sollux and Aradiabot. Single-handedly slaughtered the Prospitan and Dersite armies within seconds) | At least 'Multiversal level+ '(Easily destroyed Bilious Slick, who contained infinite parallel versions of a universe. Should be comparable to God-Tier Jade Harley, who can channel the energy of the Green Sun, which was created by The Tumor, a bomb that is fueled by the destruction of two Genesis Frogs), possibly 'High Multiversal+ '(Effortlessly murdered Grimdark Rose, a version of Rose empowered by the Horrorterrors.) '''Speed:' Unknown ''| ''FTL+ '(Capable of incredibly quick'' interplanetary travel) '| ''Immeasurable '(Moved in the furthest ring, a realm that lacks a stabilized space-time. Superior to most God-Tiers, such as Rose and Dave, who moved from the center of the green sun to the surface) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island level '''| '''Large Star level | At least Multiversal level+, possibly High Multiverse level+ Durability: Island level | Large Star level | '''At least '''Multiversal level+, possibly High Multiverse level+ '''(As being prototyped by a first guardian, he should be comparable to Doc Scratch, who tanked the destruction of the Genesis Frog) '''Stamina: Nigh infinite, as he was able to fly through the Furthest Ring for three years straight while engaging in combat with the Peregrine Mendicant Range: Standard Melee Range | Stellar | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: His sword, Bro's shades, 4x Prototyped Ring, An attitude, Lil' Cal (previously) Intelligence: Above Average, though Jack lacks impulse control and often loses his cool Weaknesses: Jack is quick to anger, he is unable to harm Jade Harley due to being prototyped with Bec, and is rather uncreative with his powers, as well as no longer being entirely sane. He also loses his powers should he lose the ring. Key: Base | Jackspers Noirlecrow/3x Prototyped Ring | Bec Noir/4x Prototyped Ring Note: This profile only covers the Jack Noir of the Beta Session. There is a Jack Noir in every session, though the only ones important to Homestuck's story are the Beta Session's Jack Noir, the Alternian Session's Jack Noir, and the Alpha Session's Jack Noir